Personality
by MelissaRose85
Summary: Samantha Carter, resident genious, has more of a personality than most people think. Spoilers Season 8.
1. A Small Discussion

"Personality"

Summary: Not all geniouses are boring...

Rated T because I'm not sure what might happen and spoilers for Season 8.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned nor do I own the show. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction! This is merely something I'm writing for my own fun, and maybe that of a few others.

Notes: This is my first story to ever compose that didn't need to be turned in to a teacher of some sort. So please, be nice! I'll obviously accept good reviews, and I would love to have helpful criticism but please: no flames!

I wanted to write this story because I was watching an episode of Stargate and I realized that most of the time Samantha Carter is very quiet and only really talks when it has to do with either science or impending danger. I figured someone needed to give her a little personality, because even "we" geniouses have a sense of humor. :)

"Personality"

Sam sat at her house, staring lazily out the window at the passing cars. The past two weeks had been especially tough on her and her team. Losing the General and then having the Colonel promoted seemed to have taken its toll on everyone. Her team. My, that sounded nice. To have worked for 8 years to prove yourself and finally get your own team to lead. But it all seemed like less of an accomplishment without being able to share with someone; someone she loved. Hmm... There's the down side. I finally get my own team and he's still in my chain of command!

The front door quietly creaked open as Daniel stuck his head in, not sure if he was interrupting her solitude or if he would be welcome. She heard the door and, almost dragging, got up to greet her guests. "Hey Daniel, Hey Teal'c. What did you guys pick up tonight?"

Teal'c stepped forward and shut the door, placing the small bag on the foyer table before removing its contents of two very familiar dvd's. She sighed. I guess its better this way.

"Is something wrong Samantha Carter?" Teal'c asked as he observed a shadow of sadness cross her features. "Have we brought entertainment unsuitable for this evenings festivities?"

"No, I'm just a little exhausted with all the changes going on lately. It seems strange not to have the Col- the General here with us."

"Yeah... where is Jack anyway? I figured he'd still stick around us, even if he is 'big man on campus.'"

"I dunno, Daniel. When I asked him over, he said it would look 'weird' for him to still, how did he put it, 'hang' with his subordinates?" Daniel winced at the word subordinate, and sat down next to Sam on the couch. He grabbed a beer and uncapped it, tilting it almost all the way back and taking a huge swig.

"Well, that's SO nice of him, to just ditch us. Very Jack O'Neill."

"O'Neill will not leave us, Daniel Jackson, he is just trying to get comfortable in a very new situation. In time everything will be as it was."

"Yeah, I'm sure." It was now Sam's turn to wince as she heard the malice thinly veiled behind his words; she knew that Daniel thought Jack would never be the same with them. And if Jack's current behavior was any indication of the future, he may be right. God I hope not. She grabbed her own beer drank half of it in one large gulp; she sat there and just felt the sensation of the cool liquid running down her esophagus, hitting he empty stomach like a tank. Lately she had drank a little too much beer. She didn't like the fact that she was beginning to come home eveyday and open one. Her father had warned her about alcohol when she was young after a particularly horrible incident involving two fifths of whiskey and very angry MP's basically handing out teenagers to their parents like they were at a trade auction. She smile slightly, remembering the look on her father's face when the MP handed her over to her parents. She had never seen him so embarrassed. She shook her head to release her mind from its wandering. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and let a huge smile take over her face.

"Well, screw him guys. Lets get this party started! So, how about we vote... Do we watch these wonderfully boring movies we've seen thousands of times, or do we play a little game?" The smile got bigger, and suddenly a mischevious glint came to he eyes.


	2. Courage

Notes: I know it started off a little slow, but I felt I had to get the main situation out in the open. Now, I can finally get to some confrontation and maybe, a little angst or romance. I wanted this story to show the actual depth of Sam's character, but I figure it will take some chapters to actually address some issues and get into her "other side." The story kind of writes itself. The characters seem to be in control, not me.

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2: Courage

Jack stood at Carter's front door, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He really didn't know why he ended up coming to this shindig, but sittin' on the base all alone just felt so... wrong. Especially when he knew that his team was here, probably wondering about him and moping around. He rang the doorbell for the third time; he was starting to get a little impatient.

"Well, this shows that I was missed a whole helluva lot." He said to no one.

He jiggled the doorknobnot locked. Guess I'll just go on in. Loud sounds assaulted his ears before he even turned the corner to enter the living room. The laughing was loud and almost carefree; he felt a twinge inside when he realized that they apparently hadn't missed him at all. He cleared his throat loudly. All of a sudden, the funniest sight he thought he had ever seen greeted his eyes. Was that? No, surely not. Eyes close, erase image. Eyes open to reality, please! He reopened his eyes and it was still there, except everyone had stopped laughing and seemed frozen in place.

"Sir?"

"Uhh, Carter, why is Teal'c playing Twister? _Alone?_" Carter looked at Daniel, Daniel looked back. Teal'c just remained stationary in what could only be described as a deformed crab position.

"Well, uh, sir, you see, it's actually quite-"

"Well, Jack, he wanted to learn!" Daniel stumbled getting up off the floor to approach his friend.

"God, Daniel! How much have you had?"

"Enough. You see, we were explaining to Teal'c what we used to do when we were teenagers and we had friends over he said it sounded interesting so we decided that instead of just telling him all about the games children in our culture play that we would show him but it ended up that I was too drunk to show him and Sam said she was too drunk to show him so we just told him the directions and we let him play the game by himself which ended up being even better because you know Teal'c he's just so big that he just looked so fun-" "BREATHE, DANIEL, BREATHE!"

"God, chill out. I just asked." Jack walked over to the couch and sat down by what appeared to be a score sheet of some sort. By now Teal'c had uprighted himself and was sitting in the middle of the plastic game, completely oblivious to the fact that Daniel and Sam were silently communicating, behind him, or more like through his head. "So, how much have you guys had to drink?"

"Sir, we really didn't drink that much. You just walked in at a bad time."

"Really?" Jack snickered. If he was correct, both of them were drunk off their asses. Only Teal'c was sober. But how in the hell did they talk him into _this_? "Well, guys, I didn't mean to ruin your party. I just thought I'd stop by and see how team night was going without me around. Apparently, your doing great."

"Yeah, you would know."

"Daniel-" "No, Sam. For once, I'm not gonna just shut the hell up when Jack comes in like everyone else does. For once I want to _TELL_ him how I feel about the way he's been acting and what we've actually thought of his selfish as-"

"Excuse me? My selfish ass? What have I done to you?" Daniel got up as quickly as possible, almost as if his earlier uncoordination had left to make room for his anger.

"You know what I mean!"

"No I don't"

"Do too!"

"Do _not."_

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"D-O-T-O-O!" The room fell silent as soon as Daniel's fist connected with Jack's cheek . Jack sat back on the couch, rubbing his face where Daniel had hit him. "You haven't been around for any of us! You didn't help me when I had to get over losing Janet, you weren't there for Sam when she broke... you know what? Forget it! It's not worth it!" He stomped off into the bathroom and slammed the door hard. Then there was a muffled, "I'm sure Teal'c even has something to say to you!"

"I believe I will collect Daniel Jackson and go back to the base now. General O'Neill, I am truly sorry for what has occured tonight. Perhaps tomorrow will be a beter time to discuss this fully."

Sam still hadn't moved from her position on the floor; she was too shocked at what Daniel had done. But in actuality, she was kind of happy. Someone finally stood up to Jack. The thought made her smile just a little and her mind reenacted the entire scene. It gave her an incredible feeling to know that Daniel actually had the guts to do it. She just wished it had been her. She sat there in thought for maybe 15 minutes, staring at the wall until the sound of Daniel's car starting up shook her out of her thoughts. "Sir, are you ok?"

Jack was still sitting in the same spot, hand still on face, and he even still looked a little shocked. "What just happened Carter? And what did Daniel mean by 'getting over Janet?' And what the hell did you break?" She smiled and turned away to find her drink. She grabbed it, and grabbed another beer to give to the General.

"Well, sir, I think Daniel was mad. And he hit you."

"Obviously."

"Sir, he was drunk and upset."

"Carter I'm not worried about the punch, I wanna know what he was talking about. All the shit that came after the pain." Her smile faded.

"Well, sir, Daniel had a thing for Janet since, God, I dunno. Apparently, they never got to date, but he was still pretty shaken up when she died. And you didn't even talk to him. Not a bit. You just acted like it was another day at the SGC. And Teal'c, well, I'm sure you haven't upset Teal'c. He was defending your sorry ass earlier."

"So what did you break?"

"Hmm"

"Daniel said you broke something."

"Thats nothing sir. Don't worry about that." She got up and started collecting the empty bottles and plates to trash.

"No, tell me. I wanna know." The softness of his voice, the actual caring there must have broken the wall she had erected.

"I broke up with Pete. I couldn't stay with him because I was in love with someone else."


	3. Caring

Author's Notes: Sorry this one took so long! It's actually been written down for quite awhile, but I haven't had the time to get it on the net because tax season hit and I have a part-time job doing some bookkeeping, plus my computer is still dead so I'm having to do everything at my mom's. I also have finals in a week and a half, so please allow me a little leeway in my posting schedule! Anyway, I also have some notes on the story. The characters took control of my mind and this story went from a small description of Sam's character to, well, whatever they decided to do. Sorry.

Thanks for all the reviews, and please, don't hate me for the shippiness! They did it! They did it all!

Personality 3: Caring

Jack sat unmoving as her confession washed over him. She hadn't exactly said it, but he was reading very clearly between the lines and "I left Pete for you" seemed to be hiding in that fine print. His brain synapses seemed to start firing instantly; his mind flooded with thoughts. He jumped from "I left Pete for you" to a startling "she loves me" and from therethey cascaded to end with detailed plans to get them together without worrying about a court martial. Hold it!> She didn't exactly say she wanted to change their relationship. Did she? No. With a shake of his head, he broke the long silence with the best non-commital reply he could find: "Really?"

She listened with bated breath, waiting for his reaction to her confession. After his shrugged reply of "really" Sam realized he was letting her decide where they would go. He didn't know what to do anymore than she did. "I would have been there for you, you know that Carter." Yes, she did. She knew it all to well. But it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him... hot, sweaty, kissing her. STOP. NOW.>

"I don't want you to be 'there' for me."

"Oh. Uh, well, I really think I should..."

"I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want things to change. Change between us. I have been trying to work up the courage to tell you, but you've been busy and the alcohol seems to have just.."

"Yeah, manning that desk, itdoesn't give a guy much time for universe altering epiphanies."

"You want me to tell you the truth? Put it like Daniel did? Because I was just being nice. I'll tell how big of an--" She was cut off by his lips pressing down on hers.

"Sir. We can't. Not yet."

"Call me Jack when I'm trying to undress you." Their lips met again.

"But, sir--"

"JACK!"

"Jack, we need to--"

"Think later. We'll figure it out. After." He kissed her again, and she forgot all her objections.

Sam woke up the next morning to the sight of a rumpled bed, but no Jack. She slowly stretched, craning her neck to see the time on the alarm clock beside the bed. It was 12:15. She listened for any noise coming from the other rooms of the house but she heard nothing. Hmm.>

What the hell was going on?

She was dressed, oddly enough, in a gray USAF shirt that seemed much too big to have come from her closet. She got up slowly, searching each room and finding no one before finally going to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She sat at her table, drinking her coffee, believing that she had just experienced a night of vivid dreams. She wanted to cry from the loss of the warm security she had felt. But was it right of her to want to cry when she lost something she never really had? She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and went to get into the shower.

Meanwhile, Jack had just picked up some Chinese for Sam and him and was walking up her front walk with a huge smile on his face. He was hoping she had finally gotten out of bed and would be up to having lunch with him. It almost seemed just too good to be true: Jack and Sam, Sam and Jack, it was just too... something. He knew it was too something.

He noticed that she was up; the living room was free of bottles and paper plates and a very large Twister mat. Jack headed towards her bedroom hoping to find her. He noticed the bathroom light on and he heard the water running in the sink.

"Watcha doin'?"

Sam jumped up at the voice behind her and her pale skin turned bright crimson.

"Jack! Sir! I...Get out, please!"

"C'mon Carter, it _is_ actually pretty cute on you."

"Sir, please."

"What? I think you look nice in that towel. What color is that anyway? Periwinkle?"

"Sir, this is _not_ appropriate."

"C'mon, Carter, I saw you naked last night. Now I can't even see you in a towel? Well, fine, but hurry up would ya? Lunch is getting cold. Come eat when your ready." He left the doorway, but his head appeared back in it about 5 seconds later."Oh, and Carter? Present attire is acceptable." With that, he flashed her a smile and headed to the kitchen.

That's when Sam Carter realized that the vivid dream was real.


End file.
